elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band VII
Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band VII ist ein Buch in , und . Namen *Skyrim: Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band VII *Morrowind: Ein Tanz im Feuer, Kapitel 7 Fundorte Skyrim *Im Banditenlager vor Angarvunde *Markarth: Im Gemischtwaren Arnleif und Söhne *In Mzinchaleft *Rifton: In der Bettlerecke *Im Inventar eines toten Khajiit zwischen der Dickbauchgrotte, der Spaltsteinschlucht und der Festung Sonnwacht Oblivion *Im Inventar von hochrangigen Vampiren und Banditen Morrowind *Dravasa Andrethis Haus in Ald'ruhn *Vivecstadt, Jobashas Seltene Bücher *Molag Mar, Redoran Festung Inhalt Silvenar, Valenwald, am 13. Sonnenuntergang, 3Ä 397. Das Bankett im Palast des Silvenars war sehr gut besucht. Jeder neidische Bürokrat oder Händler, der versucht hatte, den Vertrag über den Wiederaufbau von Valenwald an Land zu ziehen, war anwesend. Sie betrachteten Decumus Scotti, Liodes Jurus und Basth mit unverhohlenem Hass. Scotti fühlte sich dadurch unbehaglich, aber Jurus genoss es. Während die Diener eine Platte mit geröstetem Fleisch nach der anderen auftischten, goss sich Jurus einen Becher Jagga ein und prostete dem Buchhalter zu. "Jetzt kann ich es ja zugeben", sagte Jurus. "Ich hatte große Bedenken, Euch zu diesem Abenteuer einzuladen. All die anderen Angestellten und Vertreter der Baukommission, die ich kontaktiert hatte, waren nach außen hin viel aggressiver, aber keiner schaffte es hierher, ganz zu schweigen bis ins Audienzzimmer, ganz zu schweigen davon, die Verträge ganz allein abzuschließen, so wie Ihr das getan habt. Kommt, trinkt einen Becher Jagga mit mir." "Nein danke", sagte Scotti. "Ich habe in Falinesti zuviel von dieser Droge genossen und bin deswegen beinahe von einer gigantischen Zecke ausgesaugt worden. Ich werde mir irgendetwas anderes zu trinken suchen." Scotti schlenderte durch den Saal, bis er einige Diplomaten entdeckte, die aus Krügen mit einer dampfenden, braunen Flüssigkeit tranken, die aus einer großen silbernen Kanne eingeschenkt wurde. Er fragte sie, ob das Tee sei. "Aus Blättern gemachter Tee?" spottete der erste Diplomat. "Nicht in Valenwald. Das ist Rotmeth." Scotti schüttete sich selbst einen Krug ein und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Es war pikant, bitter, gezuckert und sehr salzig. Zunächst fühlte sich das warme Gebräu etwas unangenehm an seinem Gaumen an, aber schon wenig später hatte er den Krug geleert und schenkte sich einen weiteren ein. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte. Die Geräusche im Raum klangen seltsam verzerrt, aber nicht auf unangenehme Weise. "Ihr seid also der Bursche, der den Silvenar dazu gebracht hat, all diese Verträge zu unterzeichnen", sagte der zweite Diplomat. "Das muss Euch einiges an Verhandlungsgeschick gekostet haben." "Überhaupt nicht, überhaupt nicht, nur ein wenig grundlegendes Verständnis für den kaufmännischen Handel", grinste Scotti und schüttete sich den dritten Krug Rotmeth ein. "Der Silvenar war sehr daran interessiert, den kaiserlichen Staat mit den Angelegenheiten Valenwalds in Verbindung zu bringen. Und er war auch sehr daran interessiert, einen Prozentsatz des Ertrages zu übernehmen. Bei all diesem gesegneten Eifer ging es lediglich noch darum, die Feder aufs Papier zu bringen. Prost." "Seid Ihr schon lange in den Diensten seiner kaiserlichen Majestät?" fragte der erste Diplomat. "Das ist in der Kaiserstadt alles ein wenig, oder sagen wir ein wenig sehr kompliziert. Unter uns gesagt, ich habe eigentlich keinen Job. Ich arbeitete früher für Fürst Atrius und seine Baubehörde, aber ich wurde gefeuert. Und außerdem sind die Verträge von Fürst Vanech und seiner Baubehörde, weil ich sie von diesem Reglius bekommen habe, der ein Konkurrent, aber trotzdem ein sehr anständiger Bursche war, bevor er von diesen Khajiit getötet wurde", Scotti leerte seinen fünften Krug. "Wenn ich zurück in der Kaiserstadt bin, können die wirklichen Verhandlungen beginnen, Prost. Ich kann zu meinem alten Arbeitgeber und zu Fürst Vanech gehen und sagen: schaut her, wer von euch will diese Vollmachten? Und sie werden sich darum schlagen, sie von mir zu bekommen. Es wird einen Angebotskrieg geben, wie ihn die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat." "Ihr seid also kein Vertreter seiner kaiserlichen Majestät, des Kaisers?" fragte der erste Diplomat. "Habt Ihr denn nicht gehört, was ich sage? Seid Ihr blöd?" Scotti fühlte eine kurze Woge des Zorns, die aber schnell nachließ. Er kicherte und goss sich einen siebten Krug ein. "Die Baubehörden sind in Privatbesitz, aber sie sind trotzdem Repräsentanten des Kaisers. Also bin ich ein Repräsentant des Kaisers. Oder werde es sein. Wenn ich diese Verträge zurückbringe. Es ist sehr kompliziert. Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr mir nicht folgen könnt, Prost. Es ist alles, wie der Dichter sagt, ein Tanz im Feuer, wenn Ihr der Spiegelung, ich meine Anspielung folgen könnt." "Und Eure Kollegen? Sind sie Repräsentanten des Kaisers?", fragte der zweite Diplomat. Scotti brach in Gelächter aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Diplomaten erwiesen ihm ihre Hochachtung und gingen, um mit dem Minister zu reden. Scotti torkelte aus dem Palast und taumelte durch die fremdartigen, organischen Straßen und Wege der Stadt. Er brauchte mehrere Stunden, um Prithala und sein Zimmer zu finden. Dort angekommen, schlief er ein, beinahe auf seinem Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Jurus und Basth geweckt, die ihn schüttelten. Er war noch im Halbschlaf und konnte seine Augen nicht ganz öffnen, aber ansonsten ging es ihm gut. Das Gespräch mit den Diplomaten trieb wie ein Nebel durch sein Gedächtnis, wie eine verblassende Kindheitserinnerung. "Was in Maras Namen ist Rotmeth?", fragte er schnell. "Ranzige, stark fermentierte Fleischsäfte mit zahlreichen Gewürzen darin, um die Gifte abzutöten", lächelte Basth. "Ich hätte Euch raten sollen, bei Jagga zu bleiben." "Ihr solltet das Mandat des Fleisches mittlerweile verstanden haben", lachte Jurus. "Diese Bosmer würden sich eher gegenseitig aufessen, als die Frucht der Rebe oder des Feldes anzufassen." "Was habe ich diesen Diplomaten gesagt?", rief Scotti voller Panik. "Offenbar nichts Schlimmes", sagte Jurus und zog einige Papiere hervor. "Eure Eskorte wartet unten, um Euch in die kaiserliche Provinz zu bringen. Hier sind Eure Reisepapiere, die Euch sicheres Geleit gewähren. Der Silvenar scheint es nicht erwarten zu können, dass die Geschäfte vorangehen. Er hat versprochen, Euch eine Art seltenen Schatz zu schicken, wenn die Verträge erfüllt sind. Seht, er hat mir bereits etwas gegeben." Jurus führte seinen neuen, mit einem wunderschönen großen, geschliffenen Rubin geschmückten Ohrring vor. Basth zeigte, dass er einen ähnlichen hatte. Die beiden fetten Männer verließen den Raum, so dass Scotti sich anziehen und packen konnte. Ein ganzes Garderegiment des Silvenars erwartete ihn auf der Straße vor der Taverne. Sie umstanden eine Kutsche, die mit dem offiziellen Wappen von Valenwald versehen war. Immer noch benommen stieg Scotti ein und der Kapitän der Garde gab das Signal. Sie fielen in einen schnellen Galopp. Scotti schüttelte sich und blickte sich dann um. Basth und Jurus winkten ihm zum Abschied. "Wartet!", rief Scotti. "Kommt Ihr nicht auch mit zurück zur kaiserlichen Provinz?" "Der Silvenar hat darum gebeten, dass wir als kaiserliche Repräsentanten zurückbleiben!", schrie Liodes zurück. "Für den Fall, dass noch weitere Verträge und Verhandlungen vonnöten sind! Er hat uns zu Undrapes ernannt, eine Art besonderer Ehre für Fremde bei Hofe! Macht Euch keine Sorgen! Eine Menge Bankette erwarten uns! Ihr könnt die Verhandlungen mit Vanech und Atrius selbst führen, und wir werden uns hier um alles kümmern." Jurus brüllte noch weitere geschäftliche Ratschläge, aber seine Stimme wurde mit der Entfernung immer undeutlicher. Schließlich war sie ganz verschwunden, als der Konvoi durch die Straßen von Silvenar raste. Der Dschungel tauchte unvermittelt auf und schon befanden sie sich mittendrin. Scotti hatte ihn bisher nur zu Fuß oder in langsamen Booten, entlang des Flusses, durchquert. Jetzt leuchtete er überall um ihn herum in unzähligen Schattierungen von grün. Die Pferde schienen sich im Unterholz sogar noch schneller zu bewegen, als auf den gleichmäßigen Straßen der Stadt. Weder die seltsamen Dschungelgeräusche, noch die schweren Gerüche des Dschungels durchdrangen die Eskorte. Es kam Scotti so vor, als würde er ein Theaterstück über den Dschungel betrachten, mit einem sich schnell bewegenden Hintergrund, der nur einen flüchtigen Eindruck des Ortes gewährte. So ging es mehrere Wochen. In der Kutsche befand sich ausreichend Wasser und Nahrung, er aß und schlief also, während die Karawane unermüdlich weitereilte. Von Zeit zu Zeit hörte er das Geräusch von aufeinander schlagenden Klingen, aber wenn er sich umsah, war was immer die Karawane angegriffen hatte schon lange hinter ihnen verschwunden. Endlich erreichten sie die Grenze, wo eine kaiserliche Garnison stationiert war. Scotti übergab den Soldaten, welche die Kutsche empfingen, seine Papiere. Sie bombardierten ihn mit unzähligen Fragen, die er einsilbig beantwortete, und dann ließen sie ihn passieren. Es brauchte noch einige weitere Tage, bis sie die Tore der Kaiserstadt erreichten. Die Pferde, die so schnell durch den Dschungel geflogen waren, wurden langsamer. Im Gegensatz zu den Wochen zuvor erweckten die Schreie der einheimischen Vögel und die Gerüche der Pflanzen Decumus Scotti wieder zum Leben. Es war als hätte er in den letzten Monaten nur geträumt. Vor den Toren der Stadt angelangt, wurde die Tür der Kutsche für Scotti geöffnet und er trat auf unsicheren Beinen hinaus. Bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, der Eskorte irgendetwas zu sagen, war sie auch schon verschwunden und galoppierte durch den Wald zurück nach Süden. Das erste, was er tat, nun da er zu Hause war, war zur nächsten Taverne zu gehen und einen Tee und Früchte und Brot zu sich zu nehmen. Wenn er nie wieder Fleisch äße, sagte er zu sich selbst, würde ihm das sehr gut tun. Die Verhandlungen mit Fürst Atrius und Fürst Vanech fanden unmittelbar danach statt. Es verlief alles sehr gut. Beiden Kommissionen war klar, wie lukrativ der Wiederaufbau Valenwalds für ihre Agentur sein würde. Fürst Vanech bestand, mit einigem Recht, darauf, dass er, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Verträge auf Formularen seiner Kommission geschrieben waren, das legale Recht auf sie habe. Fürst Atrius behauptete, dass Decumus Scotti sein Agent und Repräsentant sei und dass er niemals entlassen worden war. Der Kaiser wurde als Vermittler angerufen, aber er behauptete, nicht verfügbar zu sein. Sein Ratgeber, der kaiserliche Kampfmagier Jagar Tharn, war vor langer Zeit verschwunden und konnte nicht aufgrund seiner Weisheit und unparteiischen Vermittlung hinzugezogen werden. Scotti lebte in der Zwischenzeit sehr komfortabel von den Bestechungsgeldern, die ihm Fürst Atrius und Fürst Vanech zukommen ließen. Woche um Woche traf ein Brief von Jurus oder Basth ein und fragte nach dem Stand der Verhandlungen. Allmählich wurden diese Briefe immer seltener, dafür kamen nun dringendere vom Handelsminister und dem Silvenar selbst. Der Krieg der Blauen Schlucht mit den Summerset-Inseln endete damit, dass die Altmer den Waldelfen einige küstennahe Inseln abrangen. Der Krieg mit Elsweyr setzte sich fort und verwüstete die östlichen Grenzregionen Valenwalds. Trotzdem stritten Vanech und Atrius immer noch darüber, wer helfen würde. Eines schönen Morgens, zu Beginn des Frühlings des Jahres 3Ä 398, erschien ein Kurier an Decumus Scottis Tür. "Fürst Vanech hat den Auftrag für den Wiederaufbau Valenwalds bekommen und bittet Euch, sobald wie möglich mit den Verträgen zu ihm zu kommen." "Hat Fürst Atrius beschlossen, nicht weiter zu bieten?", fragte Scotti. "Er ist dazu leider nicht mehr in der Lage, da er leider einem ungeheuer bedauerlichen Unfall zum Opfer gefallen ist", sagte der Kurier. Scotti hatte sich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Dunkle Bruderschaft für einige finale Verhandlungen hinzugezogen wurde. Als er zu Fürst Vanechs Baubehörde hinüber ging, einem beeindruckenden Stück Architektur auf einem kleinen, aber respektablen Platz, fragte er sich, ob er das Spiel so gespielt hatte, wie er es hätte tun sollen. Konnte Vanech so habgierig sein, ihm eine geringere Beteiligung zuzusprechen, nun da sein Hauptkonkurrent tot war? Erfreut stellte er fest, dass Fürst Vanech bereits beschlossen hatte, Scotti zu zahlen, was sie in der Hitze der Winterverhandlungen ausgemacht hatten. Seine Berater hatten ihm erklärt, dass andere, kleinere Baubehörden den Zuschlag bekommen könnten, wenn die Angelegenheit nicht schnell und fair erledigt wurde. "Ich bin froh, dass wir die geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten hinter uns gebracht haben", sagte Fürst Vanech freundlich. "Jetzt können wir endlich den armen Bosmern helfen und die Gewinne einsammeln. Es ist zu schade, dass ihr nicht während der Sache mit Bend'r-mahk und den Arnesianern unser Vertreter wart. Aber es wird noch viele Kriege geben, da bin ich mir sicher." Scotti und Fürst Vanech sandten dem Silvenar Nachricht, dass sie die Verträge endlich erfüllen könnten. Einige Wochen später wurde ein Bankett zur Feier des ertragreichen Unternehmens veranstaltet. Decumus Scotti war der Liebling der Kaiserstadt und keine Ausgabe wurde gescheut, es zu einem unvergesslichen Abend zu machen. Als Scotti die Adligen und reichen Kaufleute traf, die von seinen Geschäftsabschlüssen profitieren würden, drang ein exotischer, aber irgendwie entfernt vertrauter Geruch in seine Nase. Er verfolgte ihn an seine Quelle: Eine dicke geröstete Scheibe Fleisch, so lang und dick, dass sie mehrere Servierplatten bedeckte. Die cyrodiilischen Gäste aßen es gierig, unfähig ihre Begeisterung für seinen Geschmack und seine Struktur in Worte zu kleiden. 'So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gegessen!' "Es schmeckt wie Wild, das Schweinefleisch zu fressen bekommen hat!" "Seht ihr diese Maserung von Fett und Fleisch? Es ist ein Meisterstück!" Scotti wollte sich auch eine Scheibe holen, aber dann sah er etwas, das tief in das geröstete Fleisch eingebettet war. Er stieß beinahe mit seinem neuen Arbeitgeber Fürst Vanech zusammen, als er zurückstolperte. "Wo kommt das her?" stammelte Scotti. "Von unserem Klienten, dem Silvenar", strahlte der Fürst. "Es ist eine Art regionale Spezialität, die sie Undrape nennen." Scotti übergab sich, und konnte ziemlich lange nicht damit aufhören. Seine Unpässlichkeit warf einen vorübergehenden Schatten auf den Abend, aber als Decumus Scotti nach Hause zu seinem Anwesen gebracht wurde, setzten die Gäste ihr Mahl fort. Das Undrape war das Vergnügen aller. Noch umso mehr, als sich Fürst Vanech selbst eine Scheibe abschnitt und tief darin den ersten von zwei Rubinen fand. Wie ungemein klug, sich ein solches Gericht auszudenken, stimmten die Cyrodiil überein. en:A Dance in Fire, Book VII es:Danza en el fuego, vol. 7 ru:Танец в огне, т. 7 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig